bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camo Bloon
Were you looking for the Camouflage Bloon in Bloons 2? The Camo Bloon is a bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 4. Its RBE is 11 (the game says it's 9, but it actually takes 11 hits to pop). They move at around the same speed as the Blue Bloon. In BTD4, they contain 2 Pink Bloons. However, in BTD5, they could be anything from a Red Bloon to a Ceramic Bloon . MOAB-class bloons cannot be camos, nor can their children. They cannot be targeted by most towers. However, there are upgrades that can make surrounding towers and/or themselves able to see them, such as Sonar Beacon and Crow's Nest. __TOC__ Camo detection Camo Bloons can only be detected by some monkeys, usually requiring some upgrades or a nearby tower that gives them that ability. It is necessary in both BTD4 and BTD5 Camo detection in Bloons TD 4 If another tower targets a Bloon and a Camo Bloon gets in the way, the Camo Bloon will be popped. If a tower with piercing projectiles targets a Bloon in front of a Camo Bloon, both will be popped. Usually, all you need is one set of Road Spikes or a Pineapple to set off a chain reaction. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect Camo Bloons: Camo detection in Bloons TD 5 Camo bloons can be any bloons from Red Bloons to Ceramic Bloons. Regenerating Bloons (heart shaped) can also be camo, making them very deadly. However, the Signal Flare upgrade of the Mortar Tower makes the next layer lose camo status. This can help make things easier. If a tower cannot see camo bloons, its projectiles will go straight through them without doing any damage to them. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect and also target Camo Bloons: Trivia Camo Bloon BTD4.png|A Camo Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 4 Camo Bloon Icon.png|The Camo Bloon icon Camo Bloon Description.png|The Camo Bloon description *The Camouflage Bloon from Bloons 2 was based off the Bloons TD 4 Camo Bloon. *11 hits are needed to pop the entire Camo Bloon in BTD4, yet one bunch of Road Spikes (10 spikes)can pop it. **Also, it only takes 9 lives instead of 11, meaning it is worse to let the 2 Pink Bloons get away then to let the Camo Bloon get away. *The Monkey Ace cannot attack camo bloons without the Spy Plane upgrade in BTD5. *In BTD5, Camo Bloons can be very dangerous, especially on Round 78. *The only thing in Bloons Tower Defense 5 that can make camo bloons lose it's power-up is the Mortar Tower with the Signal Flare. Aim it at the start of the track and make it so that it can attack fast to almost stop any camo bloons from using its ability against you. *The first Camo Bloon in BTD5 appears in Round 24. It is one green one. *There is a Special Mission in Bloons TD 5 that makes all bloons camo in the mission. (Except M.O.A.B. Class Bloons.) The mission is called Covert Pops. *Meerkat Spy helps nearby towers detect Camo Bloons in Bloons TD 5. *Oddly, the Mortar Tower cannot attack Camo Bloons without the Signal Flare upgrade. *Blade Maelstrom and Technological Terror's abilities cannot hit Camos even if the towers themselves can hit Camos. *In BTD4, it is possible for towers to 'accidentally' pop a camo bloon without camo-detection; however this will not work in BTD5 because all attacks will miss camos. *In BTD5, a camo bloon can be camo and regen at the same time. *It is strange that a shot will go through a camo bloon without harming it in Bloons Tower Defense 5 when the tower can't detect camos *In Bloons Tower Defense 5 a spectre or Neva miss targeting monkey ace without camo detection will attempt to shoot camo bloons and (hilariously) miss them. (Neva miss darts even try to home in on them) Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Specialties Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles